Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star
}} |genre = Role-playing |platforms = Nintendo DS }} is a ''Mega Man action role-playing video game published and developed by Capcom for the Nintendo DS handheld video game console. It was revealed at the 2009 World Hobby Fair in Japan and released on November 12, 2009. The game is the first game in the Mega Man Battle Network series since its conclusion with the release of the sixth title in 2005, as well as an enhanced port of the [[Mega Man Battle Network (video game)|first Mega Man Battle Network title]] and a crossover with the Mega Man Star Force series. Christian Svensson Capcom's then Vice President of Strategic Planning & Business Development, stated that the company has no plans to localize the game for western territories. Gameplay The game is set in the Battle Network setting (specifically the first Battle Network title), but both MegaMan.EXE and Geo Stelar (as Mega Man) appear together and are playable. The game is largely identical to the original title with the exception of an extra chapter involving Geo's appearance and a battle against a new NetNavi named ClockMan. However this chapter is completely disconnected from the storyline of the game and is not mentioned again afterward. The battle system is retained from the original Battle Network series, with the addition of some fine-tuning that the system saw throughout the series's progression. The player is able to control either Mega Man in battle after the ClockMan chapter. The two Mega Men do not play identically; Star Force Mega Man brings his ability to lock-on to far-away targets, as well as a brief shield to block minor attacks. Both Mega Men utilize Battle Chips instead of Battle Cards, and new Chips (including a Navi Chip representing Omega-Xis) appear. The PET interface has been revamped to allow for touch-screen capabilities. The touch screen also serves as a map while traversing the cyber world (similar to the one in Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS) has also been added. Development In January 2009, monthly Japanese magazine CoroCoro Comic held their annual Mega Man boss design contest. However, unlike previous contests, it was unknown what upcoming Mega Man title the winning boss would appear in, nor was it revealed even after the winner was announced as Clock Genius in the April 2009 issue. At the 2009 World Hobby Fair convention in Japan, the new Mega Man title was finally unveiled as a cross-over between the Battle Network and Star Force series. There was early speculation that the title may not just be a crossover, but also a remake of a previous Battle Network title, fueled by a comment made in an interview by GameTrailers with series producer Takeshi Horinouchi. Horinouchi later confirmed the speculation with the launch of the official teaser website announcing that the game is an enhanced remake of [[Mega Man Battle Network (video game)|the first Battle Network title]]. The Battle Network series officially ended in 2005 with the release of Mega Man Battle Network 6 for the Game Boy Advance. Around the 20th anniversary of the Mega Man franchise, Capcom was receiving a strong sentiment from fans wanting a new Battle Network title. Horinouchi stated that they wanted one more try at the series. He explained, "This game’s inspiration is actually a celebratory image drawn by the designer for Mega Man’s 20th anniversary. From that time, I’d secretly been thinking 'In time we should try something neat with EXE and Star Force.’ Thus, our next project Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star has come to be started. Essentially, this is a Mega Man Battle Network 1 remake for the DS, porting it and adding something extra. You the fans may be wondering, what sort of theme comes with combining EXE and Shooting Star? This is something that Battle Network fans of course, and Star Force fans as well, will enjoy." Reception According to the Japanese publication Famitsu, Rockman.EXE: Operate Shooting Star was the ninth best-selling game in Japan during its release week at approximately 23,000 copies sold. A total of 44,110 units were sold in Japan by the end of 2009. References External links *Official website Category:Role-playing video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Star Force Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Crossover video games Category:2009 video games